Cette année là
by isarose
Summary: Cette année là fut la premiere d'une longue liste. Cette année là marqua un changement dans la routine de la gare King's Cross. OS


**Titre : **cette année-là

**Auteur **: Moi !

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter n'est malheureusement pas à moi. Je laisse à JKR ce qui lui appartient

**Rating :** K. Pas de slash, désolé.

**Note **: Je tiens à remercier Niark aussi pour le premier commentaire qui m'a poussé à publier ce texte

Je préviens, ce Os est étrange. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire. C'est juste une fic écrite après hp6, donc **SPOILERS.**

Voilà ce sera tout alors bonne lecture

**Cette année-là**

Le premier septembre était un jour comme les autres à la gare King's Cross de Londres.

Mais le premier septembre était un jour où les employés de la gare se posaient beaucoup de questions quand 11heures sonnaient à l'horloge.

Le premier septembre était le jour où ils voyaient les choses les plus bizarres : des hiboux en cage, une quantité impressionante de personnes ne sachant pas s'habiller.

Le premier septembre était le jour où des familles disparaissaient et ils réapparaissaient avec un ou deux enfants en moins.

En y réfléchissant bien le premier septembre n'était pas un jour comme les autres pour les employés de la gare qui faisait un tant soit peu attention.

Ce que les employés ne savaient pas, c'est qu'à 11heures du matin, le premier septembre, le train en direction de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie emmenait ses élèves vers leur lieu d'étude.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que parmi ses élèves se trouvait Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier qui avait survécu après une attaque du mage noir, Lord Voldemort.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la magie existe.

Mais, ils ne le sauront jamais parce que les sorciers gardent leur secret face au monde moldu. Ils ne le sauront jamais parce que grâce à un sortilège, il leur est impossible de se poser longtemps des questions. Dès que tous les sorciers voulant se rendre à Poudlard sont sortis de la gare, les employés oublient toutes les bizarreries.

Pourtant toute cette routine changea un jour, ou plutôt une année.

Cette année-là, il n'y eut aucun hibou, chat ou crapaud.

Cette année-là, il n'y eut personne avec des vêtements qui ne s'accordaient pas ou alors moins que d'habitude.

Cette année-là, il n'y eut aucune bande de roux accompagné d'un brun non coiffé et d'une brune.

Cette année-là, il n'y eut aucun blond peroxydé à l'air hautain.

Cette année-là, il n'y eut aucune disparition étrange.

Cette année-là, il n'y eut aucun sorcier dans la gare King's Cross de Londres et ce pour longtemps.

Cette année-là, l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard était fermé à cause de la mort de son plus grand directeur.

Cette année-là, le monde sorcier était en deuil d'un grand sorcier.

Cette année-là, les sorciers de 11ans ne verrait pas Poudlard comme il l'avait tant rêvé.

Cette année-là, aucun moldu ne recevrait une lettre à leur nom annonçant leur admission à Poudlard et il ne connaîtrait pas la magie.

Cette année-là, Pré-au-Lard –le seul village d'Angleterre entièrement sorcier- ne verrait aucun étudiant traverser les rues joyeusement, acheter plein de bonbons à Honeydukes, boire des bierraubeurres aux Trois balais… S'amuser tout simplement.

Cette année-là, la décision de fermer Poudlard ne fut pas facile à prendre pour le professeur MacGonagall, vice directrice. Mais ainsi elle disait « Poudlard ne peut pas vivre en temps de guerre, les élèves ne sont plus protégés ».

Cette année-là fut la première avant beaucoup d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter détruise Lord Voldemort.

Après une fête immense, la vie sorcière reprit son cours normal, aussi normal que possible après une guerre. Les années perdues furent récupérées. Tous les sorciers nés moldus prirent connaissance de leur pouvoir.

La vie continua aussi et les employés de la gare King's Cross ne savaient toujours rien des sorciers et du premier septembre.

Mais après cette guerre, les moldus se sont posés des questions. Ils n'ont rien compris aux meurtres non élucidés (comment quelqu'un peut-il tuer dans une pièce alors que celle-ci est entièrement fermée ?), aux changements climatiques, à l'augmentation des suicides, ainsi qu'à la destruction d'une foret et d'un cimetière près de Little Hangleton. qui n'avaient aucune explication (hormis pour les sorciers, un combat entre Voldemort et Harry Potter)

**FIN**

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Merci de mettre une review, si vous avez aimé, si vous comprenez pas ou pour tout ce que vous voulez


End file.
